1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid module for arrangement in a drive train of a motor vehicle between a combustion engine and a transmission. The hybrid module has an electric machine and a clutch installed in a common housing. An air supply means introduces cooling air into the hybrid module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers offer motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars, optionally with or without a hybrid module. Accordingly, either the transmission is flanged directly on the combustion engine or the hybrid module is placed between the combustion engine and the transmission. In latter case, the hybrid module has a flange on one side for connecting to the combustion engine and a flange on the opposite side for connecting to the transmission. The positions of the flanges or screw connections preferably are exactly coaxial on both sides of the hybrid modules so that, when using the combustion engine and the transmission in a motor vehicle without a hybrid module, both can be screwed directly to one another.
DE 10 2005 003 077 A1 discloses a hybrid module of the type described above. Air slots are provided in the housing of the hybrid module disclosed in DE 10 2005 003 077 A1 for introducing air to cool the hybrid module. These air slots pass through the housing radially on the outside in its region directed toward the transmission.
The object of the invention is to provide a hybrid module with a relatively small extent, with respect to its ability to be arranged between engine and transmission, while allowing a sufficiently large quantity of air to be supplied into the hybrid module.